


Break Free

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [99]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Closure, M/M, Post 6x01, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: I really need a fic where Ian goes to jail and Mickey send him to fuck off. I don't know like a prompt or a one shot...I just need this.</p>
<p>(I think this is what you meant? If not then oh well, because I like this anyway:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Free

Mickey’s steps were heavy as he walked through the facility, his head held as high as possible. The truth was that he didn’t feel as terrible now as he had when he had first gotten thrown in here. It had been one hell of a year, but in a week, he was getting out - once and for fucking all - and he had promised himself that he would never end up back in here again. He would always be Mickey Milkovich, of course - he would never be a lawyer or a fucking doctor, or god help him a cop - but he didn’t have to be a dirty criminal either. That’s what he had learned in here. He didn’t want to go back here, and he didn’t have to.

 

Mickey hadn’t listened all too much beyond ‘We’re letting you out’ so he wasn’t sure how exactly fifteen years had turned into one, but then again, it had been ridiculous for him to get fifteen to begin with. They didn’t have proof for shit, and that was probably what they were starting to realize for themselves.

 

Sounds of cell doors opening and closing rang through his ears as one of the guards let him towards a phone, gesturing for him to sit down. Mickey didn’t know who the fuck would be waiting on the other side of that glass, but he assumed that it was Lana or maybe even Iggy, fuck if he knew.

 

In a million years, he would never have been prepared for the sight of the green eyes blinking back at him.

 

“Gallagher”

 

Ian and Mickey hadn’t seen each other in… well - in about a year. Mickey’s heart immediately started hurting as he was reminded of the fucked up ink on his chest - what had he even been thinking with that shit? He wasn’t sure, but he did know that he was having it removed or covered up as soon as he possibly could - apparently Iggy knew a guy. The last time Mickey had seen Ian… that had been one of the very worst days of his entire life, because that was the day that he had realized that they were truly over - Ian didn’t love him anymore. For a few months, Mickey had felt like shit about it, but the more he turned it around in his head. The more he dug through his deep seeded memories and the things they had said and the things they had done - he realized that he wasn’t to blame.

 

Maybe to some degree - nobody would ever be innocent in a fucked up situation like that - but Ian had made mistakes, too. A fuck ton of them. More than Mickey had. Cheated on him, punched him, spit in his face - both literally and verbally - and some other shit, and Mickey was being truthful when he said that… he was over it. Over Ian. Sure, his heart hurt because he fucking hated that tattoo and some of the memories still stung. But he didn’t miss Ian. Not who he was - who he used to be, sure - not who he was.

 

“Hey” Ian’s breath was casual, a small smile resting on his lips. Mickey couldn’t bring himself to return it. When he looked at Ian, he no longer saw the beautiful love of his life - he just saw a shell of a man. A shell of a man who wasn’t worth it. Even a year into the future. “I hear you’re getting out tomorrow”

  
 “Yeah” Mickey nodded, his voice surprisingly strong. Like a roaring engine as he leaned back a little bit. “Yeah, I’m getting out” Ian’s head moved slowly up and down, his eyes doing the same, taking his ex boyfriend in.

 

“A year is a long time…” Ian paused for a beat before adding the next part, both of their minds flashing back to three years earlier. “I miss you” His voice sounded just about the same as it had when he was sixteen, but it no longer made Mickey’s heart hurt in that beautiful way that he had known was love even way back then - he didn’t feel anything. He just saw his ex boyfriend. They key word being ex. He knew Ian, he knew what he wanted. But he wasn’t getting it.

 

“That so?”

 

“You - You’re not gonna say it back?” Mickey fought the chuckle that wanted to escape his nose - maybe that would have been too cruel, he wasn’t sure.

 

“I ain’t got no reason to lie to you, man. Why would I?” At the words, Ian’s face seemed to grow an even paler shade, if possible. “You’re a good guy” Ian was, deep down. Mickey knew that. “You’re gonna have a great life, but as far as we go…” Mickey trailed off, giving Ian a warm - and surprisingly not fake - smile, as he stood up. “You can fuck off”

 

With that, he hung the phone back up and turned around - never looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is really short, but I started another long prompt and I wrote like 3k, and I didn't like it. Now it's like way too late for me and I need to sleep, so I just wanted to have something up for you guys and this was easy for me to throw together. Also, I'm kind of a sucker for Sassy!Mickey and Baffled!Ian fics, in terms of post 6x01 because fuck canon Ian. So bad. Jesus fuck. Yeah. Whatever. 
> 
> Goodnight <3


End file.
